


感谢尼禄声优倾情营业！

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nero/Dante - Freeform, ThxJohnny！, Top!Nero, bottom!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 我可以听尼禄的cv说他爱但丁从早到晚，谢谢营业，谢谢。





	感谢尼禄声优倾情营业！

他的手心滑腻腻的全是汗，左手在裤兜边上摸来摸去就是插不进去。尼禄还没有拨号码，又转过头去紧张地看了他们一眼，妮可蹲在椅子上捏着酒瓶大声吹起口哨，“别怂，小狗！”她的朋友们笑嘻嘻地起哄，该死的，操，他就不该和她打什么傻不拉几的赌，迟早连头发都要输个精光，他怎么知道这大嘴巴酒量这么好，尼禄本来想套她上次拍的那几张照片，那会儿他精疲力尽回到车上才看见但丁抱着胳膊在沙发上打盹，妮可笑得像个傻帽一样蹲在他叔叔腿前举着相机。

嘘。她对他比了个中指抵在嘴前，尼禄瞪了她一眼，抬腿磕了磕但丁的小腿把他摇醒了。

吃饭吃饭。

他只有那么一丁点儿不喜欢和别人分享老家伙睡得像弱智的样子。

现在他要为打扰女魔头追星的乐趣而付出代价了，他想跟妮可说你是不是脑子该修了，我会被杀了的。妮可只是眨眨眼睛，对他做出无声的口型。

小屁孩。

尼禄转过身，把大汗淋漓的额头靠在电话亭里冰冷的铁皮上，他闭着眼，手指不需要经过大脑就能按出那串号码，比记住他的生日还要熟练，毕竟其实他也根本不知道他真正的生日是哪天，克雷多总之带着他和姬莉叶一起庆祝在一起的日子。他的心脏砰砰跳，胸膛左侧鼓胀，疼得几乎叫他想哭。

他把电话紧紧压在自己脸上，牙齿陷进嘴唇里。待会儿满脸印子一定很蠢，但他已经是个笨蛋了。

“Dante……”

他抓紧时间，呼出一口气。

“I……I、I love you……so much。”

尼禄闭上眼睛，脑袋里全是心跳的轰鸣。

——————

——————

滴——

 

 

“Devil may cry？”

 

 

他松了一口气，抹了一把湿漉漉的头发，心跳，绷紧的肌肉和生活开始归于原位，不偏不倚。

他问但丁想不想出来喝一杯，他，妮可和其他人都在。

“A party？当然啦，马上到。”

尼禄挂上电话。一切都很正常。


End file.
